A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf clubs that are utilized in the game of golf and to similarly configured game playing implements. In particular, the present invention relates to methods of sizing game implements having a shaft with a head at a lower end thereof, such as golf clubs and similarly configured game implements. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to such methods that provide for custom fitting of a golf club or like game implement to an individual's anatomical size and playing technique and which allows for acquiring the fitting process of the game implement via the Internet, fax, through the mail or like communication methods.
B. Background
Golf is a popular game played worldwide by millions of amateurs and professionals. The object of the game is to complete a golf course in as few strokes as possible. Shooting lower scores is a result of consistently, shot after shot, striking the golf ball at the “sweet spot” of the club face toward the intended target with the appropriate distance. The sweet spot is located on the club head face directly forward of the head's center of gravity. Failure to hit the golf ball exactly at this sweet spot is likely to result in errant or misdirected travel of the golf ball (e.g., slicing or hooking of the ball) with improper distance. Generally, the further away from the sweet spot that the golf ball is struck, the more misdirected and shorter its travel will be in comparison to the intended target. Proper swing technique alone will not ensure striking the golf ball on the sweet spot or a low score for a particular hole or course. However, when proper swing technique is matched with golf clubs that are custom fit to that particular technique then the possibility of striking the golf ball on the sweet spot and scoring lower is greatly increased.
Properly custom fitted golf equipment will allow for a consistent return of the club face through impact with the golf ball swing after swing. Whereas improperly sized golf equipment can provide just the opposite condition, sending the golf ball off line with improper distance ultimately leading to more strokes per hole and higher total scores.
Presently, in order to obtain custom fitted golf clubs a golfer must go to an on-course golf pro shop or an off-course golf retail store. There are several drawbacks in regard to being custom fitted for golf clubs at these establishments.
The rules of golf allow for tremendous diversity in club head size, design and shaft attachment positions (especially for putter heads). For putters you can have heel shafted, center shafted, toe shafted and all positions in between. This shaft attachment location diversity alters the lie angle and playing length readings between club head models. Which is to say you can not fit with one particular model of club (for example a heel shafted putter) and expect those fitting numbers to be applicable in building a different model of club (for example a center or toe shafted putter). In fact with the current methods of custom fitting, an on-course golf pro shop or an off-course golf retail store would have to stock at least one of every model golf club by every manufacturer to properly custom fit an individual for a specific model, which does not even address having all of the lie angles and different lengths per model. This fitting inventory would be far too costly and impractical and would have to be updated each time a manufacturer released a new club design. On-course golf pro shops and off-course golf retail stores usually only carry a few of the most popular models (in terms of sales) by the most popular manufacturers. So it is highly possible to not find an on-course golf pro shop or an off-course golf retail store with the specific club model that one would like to be fit for and purchase.
Assuming an individual has researched and found an on-course golf pro shop or an off-course golf retail store that has the specific model desired in stock, usually a fitting appointment must be scheduled based on the availability of the fitter. Then the individual must travel to that place of business for the fitting (travel time and fuel costs) and the fitting itself may require paying a fee.
Assuming the conditions presented above are met, the quality and precision of the fitting is still dependant upon the knowledge, experience, skill and insight of the fitter. Additionally, if an individual decides to purchase a new model the next year from a different manufacturer that is dissimilar from his or her current club, the custom fitting process must start over.
Many of the same considerations that are required to properly fit a golf club to a golfer also apply to fitting similar game implements to a player who utilizes that implement while playing that sport. For instance, hockey players of all levels prefer to utilize a hockey stick, which also comprises a shaft with a club head at a lower end thereof, that is custom fitted to their anatomy and manner of swinging the hockey stick. Other sports may also utilize similarly configured game implements that are also, preferably and beneficially, fitted to the individual player of the game that uses that implement.
Therefore, what is needed is an improved method of custom fitting golf clubs and similarly configured game playing implements. The preferred method of custom fitting should allow the use of any golf club or similarly configured game playing implement (or any linear item having a centerline that can represent the above) as a fitting club and allow those fitting specifications to be transferable and usable for fitting and assembly of any other golf club or similarly configured game playing implement. The preferred method of custom fitting golf clubs or similarly configured game playing implements should eliminate the need to schedule an appointment with a fitter, travel to the place of fitting and pay any fitting fees. The preferred method of custom fitting golf clubs or similarly configured game playing implements should allow the individual to custom fit his or her self at his or her location and time of choosing utilizing his or her existing golf clubs or similarly configured game playing implements. The preferred method of custom fitting golf clubs or similarly configured game playing implements should be readily adaptable for distribution via the internet, fax, mail and or other forms of communication that do not require face-to-face interaction.